


Drenched

by Shastuhh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Fun, Funny, Gen, Laughter, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastuhh/pseuds/Shastuhh
Summary: This is for the discord server challenge.Sesshomaru just wanted to relax little did he know Kagome and Rin are not about to make that easy on him.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	Drenched

**Author's Note:**

> Now edited!!

It was a sunny day and Sesshomaru was sitting out in a field resting after a grueling week of patrols. The Western lands had gone through a lot of changes after taking Kagome as his mate. There was unrest among the older generations of demons who thought that they could usurp him, he had been working nonstop on ensuring the safety of his mate, ward, and new pack members. That was exactly why once he settled the unrest in his lands he thought it would be the perfect time to bring Kagome, her friends and his ward here to finally relax. After all that had happened, he just wanted to spend time with Kagome and Rin see their brilliant and infectious smiles.

They were all relaxing on the river bank. Upon hearing the slayer and Kagome laughing across the clearing, he opened his aurum colored eyes and caught a mischievous smirk on Rin's face which should have hinted a scheme being plotted. However, he was content and closed his eyes once more choosing to remain blissfully unaware of the events unfolding around him. Deciding instead to let his mind shut down and his body rest.

He was in a state of twilight consciousness and heard soft footsteps coming towards him, he took a gentle sniff which told him that it was Kagome approaching who was followed by Rin. Inwardly, Sesshomaru smiled, pleased that he had been able to spend some time with the two most important people in his life. Time in which he could show his softer side. Where he could wrap his arms around his mate and just hold them close and safe. He could sit for hours with them just relaxing and sunbathing, it was what he had most been looking forward to since coming back from patrols. He heard them stop not far from him, on either side of him, he then heard snicker from them both. It got eerily quiet he couldn't quite recall a time when they were this quiet…...except when they slept.

Sesshomaru could feel a nervous air around, when he heard Inuyasha laughing and a small warning bell went off in his head. Before he could even think of opening eyes he felt a shock to his system, like he was struck by lightning, being in the half-conscious state he was he wasn't able to get a grasp on his beast quick enough. His beast surged to the forefront of his mind with a low menacing growl. The shock of being pulled so forcefully out of his relaxed state caused his claws fangs to lengthen and he was brought to in a red haze. His eyes fell to the two bamboo canteens that had been abandoned and were left slightly rolling from side to side then quickly to both his Mate and ward running, sable hair flowing behind them, to climb up on the fire cat which held an awaiting slayer for a quick getaway. He looked around the clearing and found Inuyasha and the fox kit rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. The Monk standing with wide eyes and mouth agape in shock.

Sesshomaru looked to the sky to see the firecat on the other side of the clearing Kagome holding her hand to her mouth to hide her mirth while Rin smiled widely not even trying to conceal her joy. Sesshomaru quickly got himself under control and stood picking at the cold water soaked silk from his chest and looked to the culprits in the sky. His beast chuckled as he spoke within his mind 'they want to play it seems, let us teach them what it means to wake us so rudely' a smile crossed Sesshomaru's face as he agreed with his beast.

'Let us play then.'

He picked up the canteens and sped to the river to fill them and took to the air. Following three laughing ebony-haired females as he took to the sky.

-Fin-


End file.
